


The Portrait (Hearts Filthy Mess)

by a_lanart, Jennybel75, mandatorily



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Format: Streaming, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennybel75/pseuds/Jennybel75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even right from the start, the first time John met Greg, there'd been a subtle intensity in the way he and Sherlock had interacted, he just hadn't recognised it for what it was.  This is a companion piece to our fic, Hearts Filthy Mess, and should be watched after Chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Portrait (Hearts Filthy Mess)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts Filthy Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398613) by [a_lanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart), [Jennybel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennybel75/pseuds/Jennybel75), [mandatorily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily). 



> Spoilers up to and including 103. Companion piece to our fic [Hearts Filthy Mess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398613). Should be watched after Chapter 3. Song is The Portrait by The Damned.

**password** : filthymess  
  
 **password** : filthymess


End file.
